


Bard's Song

by tennambarmetta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennambarmetta/pseuds/tennambarmetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one should ask you for the name<br/>Of the one<br/>Who tells the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bard's Song

_In a world far away_

_We may meet again_

_But now hear my song_

_About the dawn of the night_

_Let's sing the bards' song_

 

Maglor looks up to the sky. It's nearly dawn but he can still see it.

_Reminder of everything, giver of hope, the jewel that slipped from their hands with her ages ago._

(Sometimes he thinks he's going mad but when he sees this star he know he's not making everything up. He then knows his brothers were real, and that they will meet again.)

_We will meet again,_ he reminds himself over and over.

But for now, it's only him and his voice.

He signs a song from long ago and hopes his family could hear him somehow.

 

 

_There's only one song_

_Left in my mind_

_Tales of a brave man_

_Who lived far from here_

 

In the cart that is taking them away from Shire forever, Frodo hears Bilbo sing of the Mariner. He joins in and remembers an evening in the Shire long ago.

" _This, lad, is the song of Earendil the Mariner. It was the first song the Elves ever thought me."_

_"Uncle Bilbo, who's Earendil?"_

_"Well I guess I'll have to teach you history first."_

 

 

_Tomorrow will take us away_

_Far from home_

_No one will ever know our names_

_But the bards' songs will remain_

 

Morwen envies her cousin. Rian lights up when writing her songs and they're somehow so full of life, like Rian herself. She knows torches of the orcs won't let these song sheets survive and if they somehow do, they'll be burned in the cold winter but who knows, one of them might.

 

"What are you singing, Isilme?"

Isilme smiles when she seer her older sister Silmarien.

"I found a really old paper in our library and this song was written on it."

"Really? Do you know who wrote it?"

"No, their name wasn't written."

"How tragic that one's creations shall live on but their name shall be forgotten."

 

_No one should ask you for the name_

_Of the one_

_Who tells the story_

 

Aragorn stopped his song and reached out for the hilt of his sword, hearing a noise.

"Calm down, young one." a musical voice said and it was so... magical that Aragorn could not help but listen to him. "I am no threat."

Aragorn studied the stranger. He wore a hooded, tattered cloak but Aragorn could see strands of silver hair and his green eyes looked old and weary. He didn't wear any armour nor did he carry any weapons.

"This is a dangerous land. Do you not have any weapon with you?" he asked.

Stranger laughed. "I have the deadliest weapon."

He then started to sing and Aragorn's vision changed to fire and death and his heart filled with fear. Before Aragorn could say anything else he asked, "May I join you?" Aragorn realised he couldn't say no and invited him to sit near the campfire.

"What brings you here?" Aragorn asked.

"I heard you singing the Tale ...of Tinuviel." he answered in a melancholic voice.

"I did not know lays such as this were known this far East. But I was indeed singing that for it gives me hope."

"That tale is well known to me. I daresay the one I know is more detailed than the one you were singing."

Aragorn grinned. "Then sing it for me and I shall compare."

He started to sing.

Sun went down and rose again before he was done.

"What do you think?" he asked when he was finally done.

"You were right. You surely are a renowned minstrel. Would you give me your name?"

But he was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from the Bard's Song by Blind Guardian


End file.
